dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mace
"Joke's on you, ya rabid sock puppet. You have no idea the places I've been. " Character Bio "Mace and his best friend Whip grew up together in an orphanage from infancy. They are nearly inseparable. Although ridiculed during his childhood, the other orphans have learned to leave Mace alone by now - due to his brilliant and excessive vengeful pranks. Even outside the orphanage at the social learning center he has gained a reputation of insubordination and mischief, much to his amusement. Mace has a quick sense of humor, and a poor track record with girls. Although somewhat of a loose cannon, Mace will stick up for the few friends he has to the very end.’’ The above the excerpt can be found on Mace’s original character page on the Dreamkeepers website. Mace Original Character Sheet: Link Mace is always the one to look at the bright side of things, with his physical resilience to match his similar emotional endurance. He is rarely seen moping around, but rather spending his time enjoying life and plotting his next big plan. The mischief and odd happenings that occur around him have given him a ill reputation with his peers and mentors. His records at the social learning center: “Mace has a history of disobedience and deviant thought patterns, manifesting in an almost total lack of respect for authority.’’ ‘’It should be noted that, unfortunate though it may be, this subject is exceedingly bright and inventive when applying himself to the task of circumventing authority.” features a short exposé of what his mentors have come to describe him as. It should be noted that, in the events prior to volume 1, Mace had done something particularly impressive (and destructive) to merit the installation of non-lethal safety weapons. This event is included in his transcript, but is cut off by a speech bubble, it partially reads: Magenta Incident. It should be noted that however fortified Mace may be emotionally, he shelters a sensitive side that he rarely exposes to others, showing it to only his trusted friend Whip if at all. Indeed, it is rare that we see a glimpse of his more frustrated self, only appearing once in Prelude Prelude 151: link and the final moments of Volume 2. He is close friends with Paige, whom he looks after and supports. As for the rest of the orphans, they see him as sort of a hero figure for his various pranks on the caretaker Grunn; while Mace seems to see them their relationship as more mutual. Noted, Grunn and Mace share a rather hostile relationship, spurred on by retaliatory actions on both sides. It is unknown if Mace keeps correspondence with Vi or Bobby after they leave the orphanage. Mace's Power In the current state of things, Mace’s power remains unknown. He has been called a late bloomer for his still undiscovered power. Indeed, even at the release of Tendril’s Demise, which is estimated to be near Volume 7, Mace still remains powerless while his companions are capable of full-fledged combat with a nightmare named Tendril. It should be noted that Mace is capable of pushing over a sizable stone pillar and in the moments there after attempt to prevent its fall for a short period of time. Whether the pillar was structurally unsound to begin with remains unknown, but this along with other signs points to Mace’s unusually strong endurance and strength, both physically and emotionally. During a Thursday Chat with David, it has been revealed that Mace’s power does exist and will be shown in time. However, the events surrounding it will be grave. As to if this indicates that a character may die or any other information beyond this is fully speculation. Trivia *Known to call Lilith’s ryuu-neko “Dumbass” *In an earlier version of volume 1, Mace’s plan sheet featured a side doodle with him and a generic cat girl. This was later edited out because of its possible confusion with Lilith. *Currently has a crush on Lilith. References Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Protagonists Category:GNS Characters Category:Prelude Characters